Filthy Frank (Francis of the filth)
Summary Filthy Frank, or Francis of the Filth is the main character of the Book "Francis of the Filth" written by George Miller. He begins his journey as a normal human, but soon finds himself growing inconceivably more powerful than even beings thought to be directly below the "Ultimate God" of the verse. Along with his power, his intellect grows throughout as well, making him one of the smartest beings in his verse. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 10-B | 3-A | 2-B, possibly higher Name: '''Frank, Filthy Frank, Francis, Francis of the Filth '''Origin: '''Francis of the Filth '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Mere Mortal, Rankenfile, Peace Lord '''Powers and Abilities: Statistics Amplification (Frank's chromosomes are constantly multiplying exponentially), (In the Francis of the Filth verse, Chromosomes are a measure of time, currency, travel and power. Frank gets his from his “Filthiness,” a condition specific to him that causes his chromosomes to constantly multiply exponentially) | Enhanced Statistics Amplification | Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Immortality (Type 8; Can live indefinitely as long as he has enough chromosomes), Life Manipulation (Can raise eldest Negi from the dead) | Greatly enhanced levels of all previous abilities Attack Potency: Below Average level (Was stated to be weak and below average human level) | Human level (Gained strength as his chromosomes began to multiply) | Universe level (His battle with “the pink one resulted in galaxies and universes to fall from the heavens) | Multiverse level (Bested Lord Chin-Chin in battle, a Peace Lord who controls millions of realms and whose mere existence warps and directly affects the individual flows of time within them), possibly higher Speed: Below Average Human (Stated to have a weak body below that of a human) | Normal Human (Approached normal human level as he gained more chromosomes and became a Rankenfile) | Massively FTL+ (Shockwaves from Frank's battle with "The Pink One spread to multiple universes) | At least Massively FTL+, likely far higher (It is unknown how the quantity of chromosomes one has affects their speed, if at all) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Stated by the narrator to have a weak body below that of a human) | Regular Human (Approached regular human as he gained more chromosomes and became a Rankenfile) | At least Regular Human, likely far higher (It is unknown how the quantity of chromosomes one has affects their speed, if at all) | Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Had a body of a below average human until becoming a Rankenfile) | Human Class | Universal (Damaged the pink one in battle, as well as significantly damaged galaxies and universes around their battle) | Multiversal (bested Lord Chin Chin in battle, a Peace Lord who controls millions of realms and whose mere existence warps and directly affects the individual flows of time within them), possibly higher Durability: Below Average level (Had a body of a below average human until becoming a Rankenfile) | Human level | Universe level, possibly far higher (Took attacks from the Pink One during their battle, the mere force of their attacks caused galaxies and universes to fall from the heavens) | Multiverse level (bested Lord Chin Chin in battle, a Peace Lord who controls millions of realms and whose mere existence warps and directly affects the individual flows of time within them) Stamina: Below Average (Had the body of a below average human until becoming a Rankenfile) | Average | Likely far, far higher | (It is unknown how chromosomes affect a character’s stamina in the FF verse, if at all) | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range (Had a body of a below average human until becoming a Rankenfile) | Standard Melee Range | Universal (Battle with “the pink one resulted in galaxies and universes to fall from the heavens) | Multiversal (bested Lord Chin Chin in battle, a Peace Lord who controls millions of realms and whose mere existence warps and directly affects the individual flows of time within them) Standard Equipment: Chromosomes Intelligence: Supergenius (Near-effortlessly mastered countless fields of scientific study. Stated to have an intellect approaching singularity) Weaknesses: Frank's power is directly tied to the number of chromosomes he has, if he were to lose all of them he would lose all his power and literally run out of time. However, due to his attribute that causes his chromosomes to constantly be multiplying exponentially, this is unlikely, if not impossible. Key: Weak Human | Mere Mortal | Rankenfile | Peace Lord (Height of his power) Note: *In the Francis of the Filth verse, Chromosomes are a measure of time, currency, travel and power. Frank gets his from his “Filthiness,” a condition specific to him that causes his chromosomes to constantly multiply exponentially. The exact amount of time each chromosome is worth seems to fluctuate, and beings with exceptionally high levels of them can influence the flow of time itself in the realms around them. Realms in the verse are all separate time space continuums, this is confirmed when they are described to each have their own flow of time. Realms are a subunit of dimensions, which are a subunit of "universes." All universes in the verse are contained within 3 "Omniverses." The lowest estimate possible puts the number of "realms" in the verse at 144 million. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Francis of the filth Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2